Old Stories
by Kurohana Sakurai
Summary: Hanya kumpulan fic lama yang sayang dihapus. Cerita gado-gado, sebagian AU, Shonen ai dan penistaan karakter di beberapa chapter, mungkin OOC, gaje, nista, dll. Terakhir... Sengoku Basara miliknya CAPCOM.
1. Chapter 1

.

**Old Stories 1:**

Yang Lebih Dari Dango

.

* * *

><p>"Itadakimasuu!" ucap Yukimura dengan tulus sebelum menyantap sepiring dango yang ada di hadapannya dengan rakus. Ya, itulah Sanada Genjirou Yukimura. Dia benar-benar gila kalau sudah berhadapan dengan Oyakata-samanya tersayang dan dango tercinta. Perasaan Yukimura terhadap keduanya kurang lebih sama; Yukimura bisa mati loncat dari tebing kalau salah satu dari kedua hal itu hilang dari muka bumi.<p>

Namun, bagi samurai slebor itu, dango jauuhh lebih berharga dari Oyakata-sama. Sehari saja ia tidak menyentuh makanan faforitnya itu, ia tidak bisa mendapatkan energi untuk hidup. Tapi tahukah kau, kalau ternyata ada sesuatu yang melebihi kecintaan Yukimura terhadap dango?

"Hei Sanada-danna, apa kau tidak bosan makan dango sedemikian banyak hampir setiap hari?" tanya Sasuke yang lama-lama jengah juga melihat Yukimura melahap dango laksana orang yang sudah tidak makan selama seribu tahun.

"Helamaha haku hak hakan hohan!" jawab Yukimura dengan mulut penuh.

"Telan dulu makananmu. Aku heran, kenapa sih kau begitu menyukai dango?"

Yukimura menelan dango yang telah hancur dikunyahnya sebelum ia mulai angkat bicara. "Sama alasannya dengan kenapa Sasuke begitu menyukai Kasuga…"

'_Emang Kasuga makanan apa?_' batin Sasuke.

"Dango itu enak, mengenyangkan, dan yang paling penting maniiiss sekali kayak aku."

Satu jawaban narsis dari pemuda itu yang langsung disambut dengan tatapan ilfil dari Sasuke. _'Yukimura? Manis? Dilihat darimana tuh?'_

Yukimura tersenyum kecil melihat ekspresi wajah Sasuke yang— tak bisa dilukiskan oleh kata-kata saking bingungnya. Dan ia pun mulai berbicara.

"Dango adalah hal yang paling kusuka. Namun, apa Sasuke tahu? Ada satu hal yang lebih aku sukai dari dango."

"Hal yang lebih danna suka? Maksudnya Shingen-sama?"

"Bukaann!" Yukimura menggelengkan kepalanya dan bertingkah seperti anak kecil. Ia memandang shinobi yang kelewat easy going itu dengan senyum simpul. "Hal yang lebih Yukimura sukai itu Sasuke!"

Suasana mendadak menjadi hening…

"Bisa kau ulang?" pinta Sasuke.

"Yukimura lebih suka Sasuke…" ulang Yukimura.

"Diulang lagi?"

"Yukimura lebih suka Sasuke…" ulang Yukimura sekali lagi.

"Sekali lagi?"

"Yukimura– ah, sudah! Apa sih maksudmu?"

"Renungkan, coba."

Yukimura mendadak diam dan merenung. Ia kemudian baru menyadari apa yang baru saja diucapkannya berulang-ulang itu.

"GYAAAA! BUKAN ITUUU. MAKSUDKU, HADAH… MAKSUDKU…" jelas Yukimura kalang kabut sambil menggebuk-gebuk meja. Hal itu membuat pria dihadapannya membatin akan ketelmian dan keo'onan tiada tara dari Yukimura.

"Hei, hei, Sanada-danna. Kalau Kasuga sampai tahu kau 'mengungkapkan cinta' padaku, kau pasti akan dibunuhnya."

"Bukan! Aku itu suka Sasuke karena Sasuke selalu mentraktir dango! Cuma itu!"

"Lho, tadi kau bilang kalau aku itu lebih kau sukai dari dango?"

"Ka-kalo ga ada yang nraktir kan mana bisa aku makan dango?"

"Memang uang yang selalu diberikan taicho padamu itu tidak cukup?"

Yukimura diam. Dia kebingungan harus berkelit seperti apa lagi.

"Kelamaan dengan Dokuganryuu-sama sih, makanya jadi ketularan yaoinya. Trus, kalo sama aku 'dia' mau dikemanain, danna?"

"Maksudnya?"

"Dokuganryuu-sama…." Jawab Sasuke enteng sambil menyeruput teh yang ada di hadapannya.

Suara gebrakan meja terdengar dengan keras sehingga membuat orang-orang yang ada di kedai teh menoleh ke arah Yukimura yang mukanya telah memerah.

"NANI? Kenapa juga aku harus mengurusi Masamune-sama? Aku benci samurai jelek, picik, bego, congkak dan kebanyakan tingkah itu! Mati saja dia!"

.

_Sementara itu, di Oushuu_

"Hatsyiiii~!"

"Anda sakit, Masamune-sama?" tanya Kojuuro dengan khawatir.

"Tidak, ini cuma ulah fangirl yang memuji kehebatan dan ketampananku," jawab Masamune dengan narsisme tingkat tinggi.

"Heh?" Kojuuro hanya bisa berheran ria mendapati jawaban nan sinting dari tuan mudanya itu.

.

_Back to Kai_

"Baiklah aku jujur, aku memang suka Sasuke…."

"Maaf, aku straight."

"….Sebagai kakak!" lanjut Yukimura dengan kesal.

"Kalau seperti itu, tidak masalah."

Lagi-lagi Yukimura diam dan lebih memilih untuk melanjutkan kegiatannya, yaitu menyantap dango yang sempat tertunda. Suasana hening kambali menyelimuti mereka berdua.

"Tapi," kata Yukimura memecah keheningan. "Jangan hanya melihat Kasuga saja, sesekali lihatlah aku," ucap Yukimura lirih, nyaris tak terdengar.

Sasuke lagi-lagi memandang samurai itu dengan muka berkerut-kerut.

"Apa? Kalau bicara yang agak keras dong!"

"Sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan! Jangan dipikirkan! Pulang saja yuk, dango-nya sudah habis.." kata Yukimura cengar-cengir gaje sambil tertawa garing dan kembali menggebuki meja.

"Heh? Tumben, biasanya kan kau minta tambah sampai sepuluh piring."

"O-oh, tidak kok. Aku sedang diet, haha… lagi pula kebanyakan makan makanan manis itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan. Sudah, kali ini aku yang bayar semuanya."

'_Ya ampun, bohongnya jelek banget.'_ Batin Sasuke jawdrop. Namun sejenak kemudian itu tersenyum simpul.

"Tidak usah, aku saja." Kata Sasuke sambil mengeluarkan beberapa koin emas.

"Tapi kan…."

"Nona, berapa totalnya?"

"Hei, tapi…."

"Kenapa masih memasang tampang bodoh di situ? Ayo pulang!" Sasuke mulai beranjak pergi.

"Tapi, Sasukeeee!" Yukimura mulai menyusul langkah dari shinobi yang beberapa tahun lebih tua darinya itu.

Sasuke mengacak-acak rambut coklat Yukimura yang terbilang sudah cukup acak-acakan tanpa sebab yang jelas. Membuat Yukimura bersemu merah.

"Cuma anggap aku sebagai seorang kakak lho, ya?"

"Aku tahu, Sasuke," jawab Yukimura yang membuat shinobi itu tersenyum kecil.

_'Ini pasti gara-gara Dokuganryuu-sama yang dengan lancang menularkan virus yaoi-nya ke Sanada-danna. Mungkin suatu saat aku akan membuat perhitungan dengannya…' __  
><em>

Oyakata-sama memang keren, dango memang manis, namun ternyata ada yang lebih dari itu.

* * *

><p><strong>Tamat?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Omake<strong>

"HATSYIII~!" Masamune lagi-lagi bersin, membuat Kojuuro semakin khawatir.

"Tenang saja, Masamune-sama! Saya akan segera menyiapkan kompresan untuk anda!"

"SUDAH KUBILANG AKU INI GA PAPA! BERHENTI MENCEMASKANKU!"

"Tapi kan?"

"LIHAT? AKU JADI SAKIT BENERAN KARENA ULAHMU!" ratap Masamune dari balik selimut yang membungkus dirinya.

"Hah? Mana yang sakit? Perlukah saya panggilkan tabib, Masamune-sama? Gawat, gawat!" kata Kojuuro panik.

"MY GWAT! KENAPA AKU HARUS PUNYA ANAK BUAH SEPERTI INIIII?"

* * *

><p><strong>Tamat Beneran!<strong>

* * *

><p>*Disini Yukimura memanggil Mune dengan embel-embel '-sama' karena seingat saya dulu, di game pertamanya kalo kaga keduanya Yukimura memanggil Masamune dengan 'Masamune-sama'<p>

Eniwai, jangan lupa ripiu… with Da(n)te on top and cherry in bottom. Yang review dicium Yuki -?-

Next, please ;)


	2. Chapter 2

.

**Old Stories 2:**

Pembayaran

.

* * *

><p>"Menyebalkan! Padahal aku sudah berlatih keras, tapi kenapa tetap saja aku tidak bisa mengalahkan Oyakata-sama?" gerutu seorang samurai berbaju merah yang menggenakan bandana panjang yang juga berwarna merah dan enam koin logam yang diuntai dengan tali hitam menjadi sebuah kalung, seperti simbol yang ada di punggungnya.<p>

"Kau itu terlalu gampang lengah, Sanada-danna. Kalau di peperangan, kau bisa mati dengan kebiasaanmu yang seperti itu!" sahut seorang shinobi yang ada di sampingnya.

"Nah, loh, parahan mana dengan kebiasaan Sasuke yang suka memainkan shuriken saat bertarung?" sahut Yukimura dengan kesal.

"Setidaknya aku masih tetap fokus…."

Yukimura berhenti berdebat tentang siapa yang lebih parah karena sudah pasti, dia bakal kalah bicara menghadapi shinobi yang pandai bicara itu. Ia lebih memilih untuk melihat merahnya langit sore yang indah sambil merenugi pengalaman-pengalaman yang baru saja terjadi padanya di dojo sinting buatan Shingen beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Oh iya!" tiba-tiba Yukimura teringat akan sesuatu. "Tadi aku bertemu dengan temanmu. Rambutnya orange sama sepertimu, cara bicaranya apalagi, tapi yang membuat aku sangat terkejut adalah ia dapat menguasai jurus-jurusmu! Kau harus hati-hati padanya, Sasuke. Stylemu ditiru habis-habisan!"

Sasuke hanya diam saja sambil senyam-senyum tidak jelas mendapati kelola-an Yukimura yang masuk stadium akhirnya akhir. _'Apa si bodoh ini benar-benar tidak sadar kalo itu memang aku?'_

"Apa yang dia katakan padamu?"

"Dia bilang kalau kau itu seorang shinobi sekaligus pemimpin yang hebat. Maafkan aku yang selama ini tidak menyadarinya. Mulai sekarang, aku akan lebih memperhatikan Sasuke dengan baik…." Kata Yukimura sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Lalu, apa dia tidak bilang sesuatu seperti 'bayaran' atau semacamnya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Heh?" tanya Yukimura balik.

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja…"

Suasana hening sejenak, yang terdengar hanyalah suara koakan burung gagak yang seakan ikut melepas matahari yang berwarna orange kemerah-merahan.

"Ne, Sasuke, kurasa kau benar. Selama kau bekerja padaku aku belum pernah sekalipun terpikir untuk memberikan hal lain selain gaji kepadamu."

Mendadak kedua bola mata kuning yang sedari tadi hanya memancarkan pandangan malas menjadi bersemangat. Bonus? Siapa juga yang mau nolak!

"Jadi, kau akan memberikanku uang tambahan?" tanya Sasuke yang langsung semangat.

"Eeer… maaf, tapi aku rasa aku tidak bisa memberikanmu bonus berupa uang atau barang. Soalnya akhir-akhir ini aku sedang bokek, makan saja jadi numpang di rumah Oyakata-sama. Jadi…"

Yukimura tersenyum garing sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Membuat semangat Sasuke yang tadinya berkobar mendengar kata-kata 'bonus' menjadi turun.

"Tapi, aku tetap bisa memberikan sesuatu padamu…" Yukimura tersenyum simpul sambil menempelkan jari telunjuk ke bibirnya.

"Heh?"

"…dan aku harap kau menyukainya."

Samurai muda itu mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup bibir shinobi itu dengan lembut sementara sang shinobi terkejut bukan kepalang, sebelum akhirnya menutup matanya untuk menghayati ciuman mereka. Tidak ada dominasi, hanya sebuah ciuman lembut yang manis.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Yukimura dengan muka semerah baju yang dikenakannya.

"….."

"Hei, ayo katakan sesuatu!" protes Yukimura.

"…nggak modal amat."

"APA? ITU HAL TERBAIK YANG DAPAT AKU BERIKAN DAN KAU BILANG 'NGGAK MODAL'" Yukimura emosi tingkat tinggi, background api menjalar-jalar terlihat jelas di belakangnya. Sasuke hanya bisa tertawa garing karena takut menyiramkan minyak kepada api yang tengah mengamuk itu.

"Err… yeah, walaupun nggak modal tapi… aku rasa tak ada buruknya jika kau memberikan bonus seperti itu kepadaku setiap bulan."

Mendengar pernyataan tersebut, Yukimura diam, Sasuke terkekeh, gagak berkoak. Keheningan dan kecengoan menyelimuti mereka. Diam… diam… diam…

"BAKA SARUUU!" teriakan Yukimura menggelegar ke seluruh penjuru Kai dan hampir saja membuat Shingen yang makan malam tersedak duri ikan.

**Tamat**

* * *

><p>WEIRD ENDING, GYAHAHAHAH XD<p>

No comment, next please…


	3. Chapter 3

Tambahan disklem: Revival © Kiz and Nari.

Catatan: Yang belum tau apa itu Revival, cepatlah anda mengunjungi Google terdekat. Itu doujin benar-benar epic dah! TTwTTb *promosi*

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Old Stories 3**:

Bertemu Denganmu

.

* * *

><p>Setiap manusia pasti memiliki tujuan hidup di dunia ini. Tujuan antara manusia satu dengan yang lain tidaklah sama. Ada yang demi untuk dirinya sendiri, ada pula yang demi untuk sesuatu atau seseorang yang disayanginya.<p>

Setiap manusia pasti memiliki sebuah janji. Entah untuk siapakah hal itu ditujukan. Apakah untuk dirinya sendiri, apakah untuk orang lain, entahlah hanya orang tersebut yang bisa menjawab.

Mati, suatu hal yang tidak pernah dicari oleh seseorang namun selalu datang sendirinya. Mati adalah tahap terakhir dari siklus kehidupan yang pasti akan dialami oleh semua yang bernyawa di dunia ini. Mati adalah hal yang wajar.

Hidup, setiap ada kematian pasti ada pula sebuah kehidupan. Hidup adalah sarana untuk mencari jati diri sebenarnya. Hidup akan terus berputar layaknya roda, tinggal diri kita sendiri yang menentukan apakah kita hidup dengan 'menguasai' waktu atau 'dikuasai' waktu.

Setiap kehidupan dan kematian pasti akan membawa sebab dan akhibat. Ikatan yang ada pada hari sebelum kau mati pasti akan terus terbawa sampai pada kehidupan selanjutnya, walau secara tidak langsung….

….dan itulah yang membuatku kembali berada di sini. Pada kehidupan sebelumnya, aku telah mengikat janji dengan 'dia' yang tidak akan pernah bisa kutepati hingga sekarang. Dan disinilah aku, terus menunggu sang 'pewaris'ku selama empat ratus tahun ini….

"Selamat datang," sapa seorang pria berambut orange merahan dan bermata kuning emas kepada pria lain yang sama persis seperti dirinya. Pria yang disapanya bingung, campuran antara heran dan tidak percaya dengan apa yang tengah dilihatnya sekarang.

Mereka bagai pinang dibelah dua. Berhadap-hadapan seperti ini bagai menatap sebuah kaca besar yang menampakkan bayangan diri sendiri. Hanya ada dua hal yang membuat mereka berbeda, pertama penampilan mereka dan yang kedua adalah perbedaan yin yang mereka.

Pria pertama, yang menggenakan baju hijau beserta armor dan pelindung kepala berwarna hitam memiliki aura yin, ia nampak sangat tenang namun mematikan. Nampak kalau dia telah cukup berumur dalam permainan kehidupan. Sementara pria kedua yang ada di hadapannya memiliki aura yang, dimana ketenangannya itu adalah penyembunyi dari kegelisahan yang tengah melanda hatinya. Ia nampak belum mencicipi intisari permainan yang dimanakan kehidupan.

"Kau siapa?" tanya pria kedua.

"Aku?" pria pertama tersenyum kecil dan menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "aku adalah dirimu, dirimu adalah aku. Akulah sosokmu pada kehidupan sebelumnya, pemilik asli ingatan yang tengah kau miliki sekarang."

"A-aku tidak mengerti apa maksud ucapanmu."

"Tentu saja kau mengerti! Kau adalah aku, apa yang ada padamu sekarang merupakan apa yang terjadi pada kehidupan sebelumnya."

Pria kedua menyerngitkan alisnya tanda semakin tidak mengerti. "Lalu, kenapa semua kenangan tentang dirimu terus muncul dalam ingatanku? Seseorang yang sudah meninggalkan dunia ini akan terhapus ingatan pada kehidupan sebelumnya sebelum akhirnya ia lahir kembali sebaga jiwa baru. Tapi kenapa kau…"

"Karena ikatan itu lebih kuat dari apapun. Sejauh mana kau berlari menjauhinya, sejauh mana kau menyangkalnya, ikatan yang kau punya tetaplah tidak akan pudar walau waktu terus bergulir. Dan berdasarkan ikatan itulah, ingatanmu tentang diriku akan terus terbuka..."

"Aku tetap tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kau katakan!" ujar pria kedua.

"Aku memiliki suatu janji di masa lampau yang tidak bisa kutepati. Sampai mati pun aku terus mengenang janji itu. Itulah sebabnya kau bisa mengingat kejadian-kejadian pada kehidupan sebelumnya. Jiwa yang masih memiliki suatu hutang masa lalu akan terus menyeret jiwa selanjutnya…." Ucap pria pertama dengan mata kosong sambil memegangi balutan kain merah panjang yang ada di tangan kanannya. Ia tersenyum, tapi matanya berkata lain.

"…"

"Ngomong-ngomong…." Pria pertama menatap kedua mata kuning milik pria kedua lekat-lekat. "Apakah Sanada no danna yang ada dalam kehidupanmu sehat?"

"Ya, dia sehat-sehat saja." jawab pria kedua.

Pria pertama tersenyum kecil. Lagi-lagi, senyum yang terlihat tenang sekaligus mematikan.

"Di kehidupan manapun, anak itu memang tidak pernah berubah. Ia tetap saja seperti dulu. Semuanya, senyumannya, tatapan kedua mata coklatnya yang nampak seperti tatapan anak anjing kecil, sifatnya yang terkadang bisa menjengkelkan, cara bicaranya yang ngelantur… sama sekali tidak ada yang berubah."

Pria kedua terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya bertanya, "memang hutang apa yang membuatmu terus terikat selama empat ratus tahun?"

Pria pertama menoleh, air mukanya kembali menjadi tidak enak. Senyum yang beberapa saat yang lalu menghiasi wajahnya kini telah hilang.

"Kehidupan… aku telah berjanji kepada Sanada-danna untuk terus hidup dan kembali padanya dengan menyerahkan ikat kepala merah ini. Namun ternyata aku gagal. Aku gugur dalam misi yang kuemban tanpa sempat kembali kepadanya. Dan di saat terakhir, aku dapat melihatnya menangis… ini kedua kalinya aku melihatnya menangis, dan hatiku selalu saja terasa sakit setiap aku mengingat kejadian itu."

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Tidak ada satu pihak pun yang berniat untuk memulai pembicaraan dengan topik baru. Semua sibuk berkecimuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Aku tidak mau mengikatmu dalam kenanganku," ucap pria pertama pada akhirnya. "Kalau kau mau, aku akan menghentikan segalanya sehingga kau dapat hidup dengan normal seperti reinkarnasi para pejuang yang lainnya."

Pria kedua nampak berpikir sejenak untuk mengambil keputusan terbaik yang akan ditempuhnya.

"Terima kasih, namun aku ingin tetap memiliki kenangan ini. Karena, hanya kenangan inilah yang dapat menjadi bukti akan ikatan antara aku dan danna."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, semoga kita dapat bertemu lagi. Jagalah dirimu dan 'dia' baik-baik."

Pria pertama perlahan-lahan menghilang, berganti dengan bulu hitam gagak yang terus bertebaran sampai akhirnya lenyap dimakan waktu.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Sarutobi Sasuke generasi awal…"

oo

Matahari masih bersinar dengan cerah di luar sana, awan-awan berarak, sungguh cuaca yang sangat sempurna.

"Hei, hei, bangun! Yoshihiro-sen mendekat tahu!" teriak seorang pemuda berambut putih, Chousokabe Motochika dengan suara pelan (?).

"Chika, jangan berisik!" bentak seorang pria tua berambut putih, Shimazu Yoshihiro. Kedua bola matanya menajam saat melihat sosok pemuda berambut merah yang tengah tertidur pulas ditengah jam pelajarannya.

"SARUTOBI SASUKE, CUCI MUKAMU!"

**BRAAAK!**

Sebuah suara mirip toa yang menggelegar sekaligus gebrakan di meja langsung membuat Sasuke tersentak kaget dan bangun dengan gelagapan. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum garing sebentar sebelum akhirnya keluar kelas untuk mencuci muka.

"Dasar, si 'Sasuke' itu nggak tahu waktu untuk manggil orang ya?" gumam Sasuke saat keluar dari kelas.

**Tamat**

* * *

><p>Saya dulu buat karena stress nunggu Revival 5. Ending kembali ngaco =_=<p>

Inti dari fic ini adalah, Sasuke (versi pelajar*?*) masuk dalam dunia tersendiri yang ada dalam dasar hatinya, dimana Sasuke (shinobi) telah menunggu untuk menyampaikan beberapa hal kepadanya. Bingung juga sih pas bikin adengannya. Anda ga paham? Saya saya juga! /plak!

Next, please


	4. Chapter 4

Ps: Italic berarti suara makhluk di seberang telepon

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Old Stories 4:**

Telepon

.

* * *

><p>Suasana minggu pagi yang cerah telah menyihir setiap insan manusia untuk melaksanakan aktifitas yang penuh dengan kegembiraan bersama seluruh anggota keluarga. Namun, cerahnya pagi ini tidak sama dengan cerahnya wajah Date Masamune. Pemuda yang kini berusia tujuh belas tahun itu memiliki wajah seburam badai pada pagi ini. Ia menekan sebuah nomor pada handphone biru tua miliknya dengan tidak berperasaan karena kesal kepada Kojuurou. Secara, pria separuh baya itu sudah berjanji untuk meneleponnya pagi ini, namun sejauh ini tetap saja tidak ada kabar dari Kojuurou, seminggu sudah tidak ada kabar dari Kojuurou. Masamune sudah khawatir setengah mati dengan nasib anak buahnya yang pergi bertugas ke tempat yang berada nun jauh disana.<p>

'Maaf, nomor yang anda tuju sedang berada di luar jangkauan.'

"AARRRGGHH!"

Masamune membanting handphone kesayangannya itu ke lantai karena kesal bukan main. Tensian…

**'_There, I'll find my place_**

**_Under the Rader I'm reaching of the sky'_**

JAP dari Abingdon Boy's School terdengar nyaring dari handphone Date muda itu. Dengan segala keagresifan yang ia punya, buru-buru ia menerkam hp biru tak berdosa yang tergolek lemah di lantai kamarnya.

"_Halo?"_ sahut suara di seberang.

"Halo, ya, apa?" timpal Masamune tidak sabaran.

"_Ehm, Mouri… besok bisa enggak kita hang out bareng?"_

Masamune menyergitkan alisnya dengan heran. Mouri? What the hell…

"EH, ini bukan Motonari! INI MASAMUNE, DATE MASAMUNE! Kau Motochika ya?"

"_Uapah? Ini bukan nomornya Mouri? Wah, sialan tuh si Sasuke!"_ sahut suara di seberang dengan sok terkejut.

"Hn…." Masamune menghela nafas panjang menghadapi kelakuan kedua teman sekelasnya yang rada-rada.

"_Tapi sama Masamune-chan juga ga pa pa kok. Gimana, besok mau enggak hang out bareng?"_ goda Motochika.

Detik selanjutnya teriakan Masamune telah menggelegar ke luar rumah.

Masamune membanting dirinya di kasur dengan segala omelan yang masih ia dendangkan. Sudah moodnya jelek, Motochika nambah-nambahin lagi. Ingin rasanya ia menonjok seseorang seperti…. Hm, Matsunaga juga tidak apa-apa.

**'_There, I'll find my place_**

**_Under the Rader I'm reaching of the sky'_**

Masamune lagi-lagi segera menyambar handphone dan menerima panggilan masuk dengan antusias.

"Halo?"

"_YEEEAAAHHH! Hapeku udah waras, hapeku udah waras! _Thank_, Keiji!"_ teriak suara di seberang.

Masamune lagi-lagi menyergitkan alisnya dengan heran. Suara ribut ini….

"OI, BAKAMURA! NGAPAIN NELPON-NELPON?" teriak Masamune jengkel.

"_Ga usah ge-er! Aku cuma ngetes hapeku yang abis _hank_ karena kejebur comberan doang. Tau nggak? Tadi kan pas lagi asyik-asyik main Spongebob di hape sambil jalan-jalan pagi ama Keiji, trus tiba-tiba aja anjing bulldog milik Nobunaga-sensei yang killer itu lepas dan ngejar-ngejar kami, terus…."_

Masamune segera memutus percakapan karena tidak tahan mendengar ocehan tak bermutu dari Yukimura yang sama sekali tidak ada titiknya. Belum sempat ia meletakkan kembali handphonenya….

**'_There, I'll find my place_**

**_Under the Rader I'm reaching of the sky'_**

Bait yang sama lagi-lagi mengalun dan memecah kesunyian di kamar yang penuh dengan warna biru itu. Dengan malas plus kesal, akhirnya Masamune mengangkat panggilan itu juga.

"APAAN LAGI SIH? INI NOMORNYA MASAMUNE DAN GA NERIMA TES HAPE ATAU CURHATAN ABAL!"

"_Ma-Masamune sama…._" Ucap suara di seberang.

"Huh?" pipi Masamune tiba-tiba saja bersemu merah karena malu berat menyadari siapa yang tengah meneleponnya sekarang. "Kojuuro?"

"_Tampaknya ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk bicara ya…_"

"B-bukan, aku tadi kesal pada alien-alien yang sudah seenaknya menelepon nomorku…" tutur Masamune tergagap. "Jangan tutup sambungan teleponnya dulu, aku masih ingin mendengar suaramu."

"_Hm? Begitu?"_ tanpa Masamune ketahui, orang yang ada di seberang telepon tersenyum kecil mendengar jawaban tuan muda yang ia sayangi tersebut.

"Hei, maukah kau menceritakan pengalamanmu sewaktu kau pergi ke luar kota?" tanya Masamune dengan nada penasaran sekaligus antusias.

"_Tentu, kenapa tidak?_"

Pemuda yang berwajah semuram badai itu tersenyum, tidak kalah cerahnya dari sinar mentari pagi di hari minggu yang indah itu. Seminggu tak ada kabar, rasa khawatir dan ketakutan mengancam di hati, amarah dan depresi membayangi, dan sekarang saat ia berada di sini, tidak ada salahnya untuk meluangkan harimu untuknya bukan?

**Tamat**

* * *

><p>Next? =w=<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Ini konten di bawah terinspirasi dari ikelan axis yang sama sekali gak mirip alias dengan sangat sengaja diubah demi ketidaknyambungan cerita. Fic ini pernah saya publish di FB dan LJ saat bulan ramadhan dulu.

Iklan Axis (c) Orang Indonesia -?-

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Old Stories 5:**

Sebuah Cerita Saat Ramadhan

.

* * *

><p>"GURU, WAKTUNYA SAHUR!"<p>

Teriak seorang pemuda berambut coklat gondrong yang menggenakan baju koko berwarna putih dan celana panjang merah marun. Sebut saja pemuda itu dengan nama Yukimura, seorang generasi muda yang berbakti pada orang tua, rajin shalat, rajin mengaji, juga rajin teriak-teriak tak jelas seperti orang setengah waras. Sungguh figur yang dapat dijadikan contoh bagi pemuda seusianya, kecuali rajin teriaknya- catet.

Sang guru, aka Kyai Shingen, selaku pemilik sekaligus ketua pondok pesantren Al-Khaidah –plesetan dari Kai, red.- terbangun dari tidurnya nan lelap. Tadinya sih dia mau tadarusan sambil menikmati kursi goyangnya yang baru, tapi ternyata bablas angine. Ia pun lalu menoleh ke arah pemuda itu. Senyum tersungging di bibirnya.

"Oooh… nak Keiji~ kenapa kau tambah pendek, nak?"

Yukimura sweatdrop.

"Guru, ini aku, Sanada Yukimura! Murit guru nan paling caem!" kata Yukimura narsis, berusaha mengingatkan gurunya yang pikun itu. Maklum, sudah tua.

"Hah? Somad?" Tanya Shingen makin ngeladrah. Yukimura hanya dapat ber-facepalm ria.

"Sembarang lah…"

"Ada apa, mat?"

"Guru, ini waktunya sahur. Apa guru tidak sahur? Nanti keburu imsak lho!" Yukimura menunjuk-nujuk jam dinding setempat yang penunjukkan pukul 02.15.

"Gundulmu! ini waktunya sahur, bukan waktunya tidur. Itu sudah hampir jam setengah tiga."

Eh buset dah ini orang. Kalau saja Yukimura bukanlah anak saleh yang bercita-cita masuk surga, pastilah habis Shingen ditabok Yukimura.

"Maka dari itu, ayolah sahur guru. Bang Sasuke sudah menyiapkan pepes pindang sama sayur asem untuk menu sahur."

"Rendang?" Shingen terpanjat seolah seumur-umur dia gak pernah makan rendang. "Aku mau tuh!"

Yukimura hanya tertawa garing mendengar jawaban dari Shingen. Entah kena obsesi apa sehingga pak tua itu seolah tak mau kalah dari pelawak Bolot yang dikenal dengan lakon mbudekisasinya di TV. Tiba-tiba terpintas di benaknya sebuah ide cemerlang.

"Sebenarnya guru, kita makan nasi tumpang sama tempe bacem."

"Oh… pepes pindang sama sayur asem? Bilang dong dari tadi…" Shingen manggut-manggut.

"B aiklah guru, aku ke ruang makan duluan untuk memberitahu bang Sasuke untuk menyiapkan jatah guru dan membertahu teman-teman kalau guru akan segera tiba."

Yukimura lalu berbalik, hendak meninggalkan kamar Shingen. Namun baru tiga seperdelapan langkah, ia dikejutkan oleh suara gedebukan keras yang ternyata adalah suara Shingen yang terjatuh dari kursi goyangnya.

"Gu-GURU?" Yukimura terperanjat. Cepat-cepat ia menghampiri tubuh bernyawa Shingen yang nyusruk di lantai dengan posisi ala orang lagi sujud, tapi lebih nista lagi. Dibalikkannya tubuh gurunya dan digoncang-goncangkannya tubuh Shingen dengan lebaynya ala film-film perang jadul. "GURU! GURU! GURU!"

Tetapi Shingen tidak bereaksi. Ia hanya menatap kosong ke arah langit-langit.

"Sahur… orang-orang… Yukimura… peringatkan…" ucap Shingen lirih sebelum akhirnya ia menutup matanya.

"GURUUUUUUUUU!"

Yukimura menangisi Shingen yang tak bergerak lagi. Mendadak terputar lagu Why milik Ayaka sebagai pengiring adegan itu.

Airmata terus mengalir di pipi Yukimura ia berjalan dengan lunglai dan kembali jatuh karena lututnya terasa amat lemas.

"WHOOOOOAAAAAAAAAA!" erang Yukimura kacau. Dijambak rambut panjangnya sendiri karena kesal. Ia pun lalu memukul-mukul lantai yang terbuat dari marmer itu untuk melampiaskan kesedihannya, sampai tangannya berwarna kemerahan dan darah menetes dari kulitnya yang robek. Airmata yang menetes ke lantai bercampur dengan darah segarnya.

"_Sahur… orang-orang… Yukimura… peringatkan…"_

Mendadak kedua bolamata Yukimura membulat ketika ia mengingat kata-kata terakhir yang disampaikan oleh Shingen. Ia berhenti memukuli lantai. Ia berhenti mengerang. Ia berhenti menangis. "Membangunkan orang-orang untuk sahur?" terlukis senyum kecil di wajahnya. Ia pun bangkit dan membersihkan darahnya sebelum akhirnya ia menyeka airmata dari wajahnya.

"Guru…" Yukimura menatap ke arah Shingen yang terbaring di lantai. "KALAU ITU PESAN TERAKHIRMU, AKU BERSUMPAH ATAS NAMA KELUARGAKU, AKU PASTI AKAN MEMBANGUNKAN ORANG-ORANG UNTUK SAHUR!"

Tanpa ba-bi-bu-ta-ti-tu, pemuda saleh itu segera ngeloyor keluar dari kamar Shingen. Keberadaannya lenyap ditelan kegelapan dan menjadi misterius.

-0-

"Nyam-nyam, haaah?"

Terbangunlah Shingen dari ketidaksadarannya. Ia menatap sekeliling dengan pandangan membodoh.

"Ya Gusti… aku ketiduran sampai lupa bilang ke Yukimura untuk memperingatkan Sasuke agar porsi nasiku untuk sahur ditambah sedikit. Tapi biarlah, dia pasti sudah menyampaikannya."

-0-

Tersebutlah sesosok bayangan pemuda yang berdiri dengan penuh wibawa di atas atap dengan latar bulan purnama. Diambilnya senjata rahasia yang ada kantong celananya– sebuah blackberry dengan gantungan merah-putih bikinan sendiri yang bahannya berasal dari bendera peringatan 17 Agustus yang terbang karena tertiup angin sewaktu hujan badai.

Dimainkannya blackberry itu. Ia pun menuju ke daftar kontak di blackberrynya dan langsung menelepon kontak paling atas yang merupakan salah satu dari sekian kontak bernama nista di blackberrynya.

**Calling- Anikinya Ngakunya Mune**

"_Dasar kau… keong racun! Baru kenal eh ngajak tidur…"_

Lagu Keong Racun versi Mitsunari dan Ieyasu yang sengaja direkam oleh Motochika mengalun dengan tidak lembut ketika seseorang berusaha menelepon empunya yang tengah tidur dengan pulas sampai ngiler-ngiler. Di sebelah Motochika, terdapat Masamune yang tengah bermimpi dipeluk gorilla karena Motochika menjadikannya sebagai pengganti guling saat ia tidur.

"_Sorry sorry sorry jack, jangan remehkan aku! Sorry sorry sorry bang, ku bukan cowok murahan! Dum-tak-dum-dum-bledhar-kya-aaaaaauuuwww."_

Tambah kacau lah lagu itu.

Merasa terganggu oleh suara kelewat 'merdu' temannya, pemuda berambut putih itu mulai mencari-cari handphone Nokia miliknya, namun dengan mata yang masih terpejam dan iler yang masih menetes di sudut bibir.

Motochika menepuk-nepuk tempat yang rasanya empuk-empuk-alot berkali-kali, namun ia tak jua menemukan handphone tersayangnya.

**BUKK!**

"AYAM!" pekik Motochika latah saat Masamune memukulkan sebuah guling ke badannya. Ia cengo beberapa saat, berusaha mencerna apa yang terjadi.

"NAPA SIH LO GANGGU GUE, MUN?"

"MESTINYA GUE YANG NANYA, NAPA LO MUKUL-MUKUL MUKA GUE!"

Motochika mendengus kesal, Masamune siap-siap memberikannya gebukan lagi kalau ia melawan, dan lagu 'Keong Racun' masih berbunyi.

"Boh," ucah Motochika jutek sambil mengambil handphone tersayangnya. Masamune mendengus kesal lalu bersiap kembali untuk tidur. Tidak sampai tiga detik, ia sudah terbawa ke alam mimpi.

Motochika memencet tombol 'answer' dan mendekatkan handphone itu ke telinga. "Assalamuallaikum?"

"Saatnya sahur," ucap Yukimura berwibawa nun jauh disono sambil berpose ala superman lengkap dengan jubah merah kebanggaannya, alias sarung berwarna merah yang diikatkan di lehernya sehingga menyerupai jubah. Angin malam bertiup menerbangkan beberapa helai rambutnya dan 'jubah'nya sehingga ia nampak semakin ber-perikesupermannan.

"Hah? Sayur?" teriak Motochika gak nyambung sehingga ia kembali digebuk guling oleh Masamune dan hilang kesadaran.

-0-

Yukimura tersenyum puas dengan hasil kerjanya subuh itu. Tinggal seorang lagi, maka lengkaplah semua sohibnya ia bangunkan untuk sahur. Saat dia sedang enak-enakan memencet-mencet blackberrynya untuk mencari kontak terakhir, sebuah pot bunga melayang dengan kecepatan tinggi dari bawah.

"WACHAAAH!" teriak Yukimura spontan sewaktu ia merasakan tabokan mesra sebuah sapu di tubuhnya.

"WOOOIII! TURUN DARI ATAPKU!" teriak seorang ibu-ibu garang yang menggunakan daster warna hijau.

"Ampun, mpok Matsu! Ampun!" rintih Yukimura yang kesakitan karena masih digebuk dengan sapu.

"GAK ADA AMPUN-AMPUN! TERIMA INIIIIIHHH!"

Dan habislah malam itu Yukimura yang malang di-kdrt oleh Matsu yang ngamuk-ngamuk seperti orang kesetanan. Sementara suaminya, Toshiie hanya dapat melihatnya sambil berusaha menenangkan Matsu yang masih menggebuki Yukimura.

* * *

><p><strong>Tamat?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Omake:<strong>

"Alhamdulillah," ucap Shingen setelah menyelesaikan santap sahurnya. Wajahnya terlihat begitu damai dan bahagia. Tak seperti Shingen, pemuda berambut orange di depannya malah gelisah sambil sebentar-sebentar menatap ke arah jam dinding.

"Pak de, kenapa Yukimura belum datang-datang ya? Padahal sebentar lagi kan sudah imsak."

"Nanti subuh juga datang, Sas." kata Shingen enteng. Sasuke pasang muka bego.

"Oh… begitu ya?"

* * *

><p><strong>Sekatang tamat beneran!<strong>


End file.
